starshipvalkyriefandomcom-20200213-history
Gold Dust
Overview Originally designated P99-D, the black market and suppliers know it as “Gold Dust” due to its golden shimmer when powdered. Gold Dust is similar to late 20th century neonicotinoids, which were in turn derived from nicotine. Gold Dust and its ilk are performance-enhancers in humans, causing floods of brain chemicals that increase focus, memory retention, and alertness, and they are popular among starfarers during the dangerous long hauls out to frontier space. Gold Dust is best when taken orally (this being far safer than any other application, slowing absorption and introducing the drug alongside necessary sugars and moisture), and can often be found in special “Gold Nuggets” or “Honeycomb”--confections with hard, buttery centers and a candy exterior, that look like lumps of gold or honey. Suppliers do not sell the drug in its pure form to starfarers; when inhaled or injected, Gold Dust causes serotonin dumps and has effects similar to those seen in dangerous methamphetamines, and has been known to cause psychotic episodes. There is a high chance of sensitivity in humans, especially among those who are small in stature or who have developing brains. Sensitive responses can result in bouts of nervousness, extreme anxiety, mania, insomnia, serotonin exhaustion, tachycardia, thoughts of suicide, fugue states, and extreme depression. There might be more serious responses in unhealthy or immuno-compromised individuals. Manufacture and Legal Status Gold Dust is an alkaloid that can only be made in pure form in Zero-G laboratories; in environments with gravity, processing creates impurities and dangerous stereo isomers which cause increased rates of toxicity in humans. Only accredited and inspected pharmaceutical-grade laboratories may make and sell pure P99-D. Gold Dust is derived from a tobacco hybrid called Nicotiana aurum, colloquially known as chrystabell, which is grown in high amounts in some parts of the Pollux Corridor by starfarers, due to its natural pesticidal properties and high profits. Anyone can buy and sell chrystabell flowers. Pure Gold Dust is a Grade-3 Consumable and Grade-1 Agricultural Pesticide. It may only be legally purchased in pure form for the following purposes: 1.) For temporary use as a pesticide on crops, with a permit and instructive demonstration from a licensed professional, in an area without legal pollinator protections. Most of Earth is still under mandated pollinator protection, and thus P99-D is not generally permitted on Earth. 2.) For use in consumable products, providing a single customer dose does not exceed 3 units per day (about half a pound of honeycomb candies, if made with the typical dosage), and the consumable manufacturer maintains adequate records. An individual must purchase the Gold Dust from an accredited laboratory to assure record-keeping and quality, and may not resell it in any form but as a consumable, in the regulated doses. Sale to a child or to an individual with legal powers of consent is illegal in any dose. Any violation is punishable by Earth Republic law, even outside ER space, if carried out by Earth Republic citizens. It is not illegal to do the following: 1.) Buy Gold Dust from an accredited laboratory and take it as a drug for personal use, provided one does not sell it to others. Taking the drug is not illegal, and possession is not intent to sell. Paperwork proving purchase from an accredited lab is required at all times. It is illegal to operate machinery or operate the main systems of an interstellar or interplanetary ship while under the influence of pure Gold Dust (rather than metabolozed honeycomb or other consumables, which is legal). 2.) Buy and resell Gold Dust-containing consumables, provided adequate record-keeping is maintained and dosage requirements are upheld. A consumable manufacturer may sell a large amount of consumables to a retailer if the retailer has a permit to buy and resell Grade-3 Pharmaceutical Consumables.